Archibald Gilchrist
Sir Archibald Gilchrist was a suspect in the murder investigations of Prince Albert in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) and Greek finance minister Demetrios Metaxas in Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition). In The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition), Archibald killed book author Jacqueline Proust and was exposed as the leader of the Promethian Cult. Profile Archibald is the 61-year-old CEO of the European Central Bank. He wears a suit and tie with a bowler hat on his head and he carries around a cane. In his first appearance, he has a red poppy on his suit, and it is known that Archibald drinks tea. In his second appearance, he wears a YES badge where his poppy once was, and it is discovered that he knows Greek mythology, eats olives and knows how to sail. It is also shown that he was knighted by Queen Mary III between the events of the slayings of Prince Albert and Demetrios Metaxas. In his third appearance, he is covered in multi-colored confetti and wears a black carnival mask. It is revealed that he knows Aramaic, drinks sangria and plays chess. Events of Criminal Case God Save the Prince Archibald was first spoken to when Jack and the player found him on the scene where the Prince was murdered. His bank was responsible for managing the royal fortune, so it was a crying shame to him that the Prince was killed. Jack pointed out that he did not look upset, but Archibald merely said there was no need to get so melodramatic. He went on to say he saw someone hiding in the bushes watching the phone booth, and though he could not make out any details he saw the person running off towards Globe Theater. Jack and the player spoke with Archibald again regarding a newspaper saying the victim spoke out against him. Archibald said the Prince had issues with him turning children's hospitals into shopping centers. Jack pointed out how evil that thought was, but the banker said it was all worth it for some more profit. However, when the Prince spoke out against it Archibald had to cancel the project. Archibald was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Enid Grimshaw, but they had to speak with the banker again regarding money being given to Count Rupert from the bank. Jack was suspicious since Archibald told them they were short on money due to their project being cancelled. Archibald said they paid Rupert so he could say nice things about them in public, but Jack was still suspicious about his actions. Murder's Cheap Jack and the player needed to speak to Archibald since they found out (per Ingrid) that he had a meeting with the victim about the Greek economy, in which he was told to refugee in the island of Santorini to avoid being attacked in Athens' riots. Archibald said that he came to Greece because the victim was asking for more money from the ECB. He was mad that he was now stuck on Santorini having to hide from protestors. Archibald was spoken to again regarding the bomb found on Santorini. An analysis from Elliot revealed the bomb was not actually going to blow up because it was a fake. Not only that, but he also managed to find fingerprints belonging to Sir Gilchrist himself. Marina offered to interrogate the banker with the player in hopes of getting him to confess without things getting out of hand. When Marina asked him who might have threatened him, he immediately pointed to the Greeks who were trying to bully him until he signed the bailout. He believed he had the right to bully them back, when Marina suggested he frame them for an act of terrorism. He said that by doing so, he could deny Greece any financial aid without looking greedy. Unfortunately for Archibald, Marina managed to get him to slip his tongue and confess to the bomb threat. He admitted to the bomb, but stated he still had nothing to do with Demetrios' murder. Archibald was found to be innocent again after Nikolaos Costas was revealed to be Demetrios' killer. However he was later spoken to again regarding a fake bank note found on Santorini. He confessed that the victim was nagging him for a bailout but the ECB had no money left, so he had some fake money printed to show Demetrios that money did not grow on trees. Jack was surprised that Archibald would do something, but was even more shocked that the fake money was stolen from him. He did say the money was last seen near a cave, so Jack and the player went there to investigate where the money went. The Impossible Dream Archibald was found in trouble after Jack and the player found a cigarette box with the Promethian symbol. The box contained rubies which, according to Elliot's analysis, were bought by him. He was thankful for the player and Jack for finding them, but Jack needed him to say why they were in a cigar box with the Promethian symbol on it. Archibald simply said he was doing some business with the Promethians, and that he never met them in person. Jack was infuriated that Archibald would deal with the Promethians, who Jack believed were involved with the murder of Jacqueline Proust. Archibald said he would not have anymore of it, so he simply walked away. Archibald was interrogated again after the team found his distress message for The Bureau. He said that the Promethians were not leaving him alone; they kept pushing him for more money. He was especially worried since he confided his secrets with the victim, and considering Jacqueline was murdered, he felt he needed round-the-clock protection. When Jack suggested that Archibald was a Promethian, Archibald simply called that preposterous. Despite his pleas, Archibald was eventually revealed to be Jacqueline's killer, as well as the Promethian leader responsible for attempting to blow up Europe. Jack and the player, disguised as Promethian cult members, addressed Archibald as their great leader, to which the latter responded with disgust due to him not being in costume. The banker had Cassandra Papadakis lure Jacqueline to Park Güell in Barcelona with a postcard. When Jacqueline arrived, Archibald proceeded to ambush her and dragged her out to the countryside, after which he branded her with the word “traitor” written in Aramaic. As he saw Jacqueline as a traitor, he also felt that Prince Albert and Demetrios Metaxas should not have stood in the Promethians’ way, so thus he lit a fire under the bronze bull Jacqueline was placed in, burning her to death. Jack and the player then revealed themselves and took Archibald to trial in which Judge Adaku sentenced him to life imprisonment for the murder and endangering thousands of lives by attempting to bomb Europe. Case appearances *God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) *Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition) *The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition) Gallery AGilchristWorldEdition.png|Archibald, as he appeared in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition). AGilchristWorldEditionC119.png|Archibald, as he appeared in Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition). AGilchristWorldEditionC121.png|Archibald, as he appeared in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). AGilchristWorldEditionC121A.png|Archibald, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Jacqueline Proust and endangering the lives of thousands. OG_SUS_301_601.jpg OG_SUS_304_605.jpg OG_SUS_306_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Accomplices/Masterminds Category:Promethian Cult members